Dragon Ball Z X Twilight Saga, A Cross-over
by CoderC
Summary: It's the time after Fusion and Kid Buu saga, Goku and Vegeta were fighting in a desert, Z fighters watching them fight. Suddenly, an inter-dimension change happens and all the Z fighter's get transported to the Twilight universe. What will they do in this dimension? A enemy reveals himself from the past, what is bound to happen to them?
DRagon Ball z

VS

TWILIGHT SAGA.

Chapter 1 . The forthcoming

It was noon Goku was walking with Chi-Chi around his house. Gohan was studying to beat a student who has highest grade in the school.

(well in fighting gohan would have killed that poor boy with his energy.)

At Capsule corp Goten was training with Trunks by becoming Gotenks.

Piccolo was training with Tien,Yamcha and Chiaotzu .

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber.

Vegeta was training in 550 G's, Bulma called vegeta,trunks and said "Hey ! come on let's eat dinner " Goten then said bye to trunks then he fled to his home.

Every Z warrior was having dinner and those who were at the mountains too. Next morning Goku was training with gohan afterwards vegeta also came their to fight with goku.

(you know vegeta will die if he will not defeat goku )

Goku granted vegeta's wish to fight him with full came to see the fight .

Goku and Vegeta were standing in fighting stance both were ready to fight the refree was piccolo then when everybody was seated piccolo started the fight .

Goku punched Vegeta in the face and vegeta kicked him in the back,

then goku kickek him in the stomach and vegeta kicked him in the face itwas a friendly warm the warm up was over they started the real fight Goku said "vegeta let's start "

Vegeta : "with pleasure , offcourse let's start ."

Goku : okey!.

piccolo : 5...4...3...2...1...START!

Then suddenly both screamed "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Goku turned ssj2 and vegeta also.

they started to fight rentlessly,both knocking each other out it was very fun for those two . Goku said " Ka...Me...Ha...Me.

Vegeta : " Fin...al...Flash!"

Goku " Vegeta give it all you have got"

Vegeta : "this is very much intresting , haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Goku : "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Both their enery wave's were clashing with full power they both were fighting with full power when suddenly something started to pull them ..

They both were surprized . they tranformed into their base form every one was pulled into the small hole in the fabric of space when they all got to the other side of the hole they saw a giant wolf attacking a man Goku rushed and captured the wolf it was Jacob Bell's wolf friend trying to confront a vampire who killed human in their area .

Goku grabbed him and turned super saiyan and knocked him to the ground the wolf was unconsious and changed into a man .

Goku was surprized as a matter of fact everyone was suprized that how can a man change into a wolf even vegeat was surprized as hell!.

Goku changed to base . The man suddenly awoke attaking Goku with full of his strength but it had no effect on goku

Goku was just playing with him while jacob was on full power trying to grab him but goku was just toying with then jacob transfromed into his man state and told him that he is not a foe to him

Goku was amazed by his power and vegeta,everyone was too. then Jacob introduced him to everyone goku introduced himself and every on and where they came from.

Goku said they came from the planet earth. Jacob told him that this is planet earth . Goku got confused, Then Bulma told him that it can be a dimensional interchange but she does't know how did that happen.

Goku said that it is very cold here do you have a thing called house here in this dimension. Jacob said smiling "yeah we have many more things here.

Suddenly when Goku entered the Cullen's house everyone of the vampires in the house sensed a power that would cripple them and the volturi without breaking a sweat.

Cullen's welcomed them greatly Goku and Vegeta said that they are hungery and when they were given the human food they ate 551 pizza's 672 cola's and 56 chickens , 90 fishes and 6 large fishes when they stomach was full they told their whole story to the cullen's that how they got here and how it can be a interdimensional interchange .

Then in the morning when bella , edward and reseme cme back from England,London they found a astonishing power sleeping on the uuper floor rosaile told that they are power from the other dimesion got transported here jacob brought them here.

They when they got up to the the first floor GokU and Vegeat were not their suddenly they heard shouting from outside gokua dn vegeta were training outside. When they got outside they saw goku and vegeta fighting but no one knew how strong they were ,was the power they werer sensing merely a illusion . Edward the taunted goku that he coudn't defeat bella and resseme but Goku said bring it on then edward bought a boulder big as the dining table in their house .

Edward destroyed they bouder with one punch , goku smiled and said see that small mountain edward turned his face towards the mountains

everyone did turned their faces toward the mountain Goku then powered up a ki blast and shot it towards the mountain in a matter of seconds the mountain vanished everyone from the cullen's was surprized but the smoke from the destruction of the mountain did not vanish it was getting bigger and bigger and then suddenly it covered the z fighters and the cullen's everyone was trying to know what happened then suddenly a voice came from behind the destroyed mountain "Alex would you stop it please it is enough for them "

The End Of Chapter 1 ...

plz follow and like it and tell how you feel about this story in the reviews bye!

/

/

/

Preview Chapter 2

The threat.

Yo it's me Goku , I don't know where the smoke came from

and the voice maybe it was coming from behind the mountains

and who are they people in the black cape how can they have this type of power ..

Next time on this crossover

Chapter 2 The Threat

Don't forget to read it Bye! for now ...Goku signing out...!


End file.
